Light footwear is popular with men, women and children for reasons of safety by rendering the wearers more visible at night, and for reasons of fashion. Such footwear typically includes at least one light source and preferably a plurality of light sources such as light emitting diodes, a source of power such as a battery, and a switch to connect the battery to the light source to illuminate them.
There are known in the art several different implementation of footwear lighting systems that produce flashing lights, These implementations typically rely on the opening and closing of a switch to create the flashing effect. Many different types of switches have been used to create this effect. For example, pressure switches, mercury switches, and spring switches have all been used to generate flashing lights in footwear. However, in all of these systems, flashing only occurs in response to the connection or disconnection of the circuit created by the opening and closing of the switch. Furthermore, in systems which a plurality of lights, the lights, are illuminated in unison, with all the lights being illuminated at the same time.
Vibrating switches are widely used. In the prior art, mercury is used as a conductive media. Afterwards, rollers are used to replace mercury. Moreover, springs are used to replace rollers since the sensitivities of the springs are higher than those of rollers. There are two kinds of such structures. One has a metal housing and another has an isolating housing which is preferred than the metal housing since the insulating effect thereof.
The prior art vibrating switch has an isolating housing, a spring in the isolating housing, one end of the spring being a fixing end and another end thereof being a free end; a first conductive plate in the isolating housing and supporting the fixing end; a pin extended from the conductive plate and passing out of the isolating housing; a second conductive plate in the isolating housing and corresponding to the free end of the spring, another pin extending from the second conductive plate and passing out of the isolating housing; and a weight, like a small steel ball, attached to the free end of the spring.
The defects of aforementioned prior art are that the small steel ball can not be firmly secured to the free end of the spring. Thereby, in assembly, the steel ball is glued to the free end, but this is unbeneficial for electric conduction. Next, the free end of the spring is easily suspended downwards due to the weight of the small steel ball. Thereby, the spring is not horizontally arranged. Thereby, initially, the free end of the spring must be inclined, but this makes a difficult to workers.
However there is a demand for a novel vibration switch which can be used with the light emitting shoes so that the shoes can present a beautiful outlook as the wearer walks.